Never Let You Go
by Dark Shadows 01
Summary: Rei is just being romantic about her past relationship with Minako. Rei/Mina onesided fluffiness


**Never Let You Go**

**Disclaimer: ****Neither the Jonas Brothers nor Sailor Moon belong to me sadly :'(**

**My first attempt at a song fic so I won't be offended if you say it is crap lol; another fic from Rei to Minako. Enjoy!**

* * *

I'm sitting here by myself on my bed listening to this song…our song. Tears streaming down my face softly as I reminisce about our relationship...

If the heart is always searching

_Can you ever find a home?_

_I've been looking for that someone_

_I'll never make it on my own _

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

Despite the tears running down my cheeks a smile spreads across my face as I remember the very first time I ever met you. Funnily enough you were shy, insecure about your own natural beauty and that's when you had me. When my amethyst eyes gazed into your innocent pools of the purest blue.

I knew then there was something about you…something so special that it keeps me spellbound from that moment till this day…

_When you look me in the eyes _

_Tell me that you love me _

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side _

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise _

_When you look me in the eyes._

I remember our first kiss; we were playing around with each other in my room completely comfortable with each other so much so that we found ourselves hugging each other on my bed thinking our own thoughts. Somehow that spell you cast on me the moment I saw you sparked something deep within me and I think within you too, because we were close enough to seal ours lips together in a curious movement. Laughing I remember how I turned my face away from you so I could hide my embarrassment as I realised what had happened but when I timidly turned back to you. There you were: smiling at me, your blue eyes radiating giddiness and possibly excitement at our actions. Our new development in our lives…

_How long will I be waiting to be with you again_

_I'm gonna tell you that I love you in the best way I can _

_I can't a day without you here_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear. _

I remember the days and night without you near me, your beautiful face smiling at me every time I closed my eyes. Wistful sighs escaping my mouth every time I replayed the feeling of your feathery lips upon my own, setting off fireworks inside of me. I knew then you had taken a piece of me to keep with you and I had the very same piece of you locked inside of me forever. I knew then I needed you. I knew then you are my angel sent down from heaven to banish all feelings of isolation and torment from my mind. I knew then that I couldn't live without you…

_When you look me in the eyes _

_Tell me that you love me _

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side _

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise _

_When you look me in the eyes._

I remember our first valentines day, that day we became more than we'd ever imagine, we became one. I knew then you would only ever be the one for me. I know for sure that you are so special to me and that nothing and no one will ever compare to you…

_More and more I start to realize _

_I can reach my tomorrow I can hold my head up high_

_And it's all because you're by my side._

I remember life wasn't quite so hard anymore, every time I saw you nothing else mattered, nothing else ever mattered to me. You are everything I ever need in life and I knew then that I didn't want it any other way…

_When you look me in the eyes _

_Tell me that you love me _

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side _

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise _

_When you look me in the eyes._

I remember every time you blushed around me, every time your cheeks became flushed at either our intimate behaviour or when we talked about it openly each other and I couldn't keep in joking remarks about you. I knew you hated me for it but to me it only reinforced how much I love you and I knew then I would never love anyone like I love you…

_When I hold you in my arms _

_I know that it's forever_

_I just gotta let you know _

_I never wanna let you go._

I remember when we started discussing the madness if we ever lived together. The late nights together and the even later mornings, the possibility of looking after a pet together…just simple pleasures that would make everything so much more meaningful and so much more deeper…

_When you look me in the eyes _

_Tell me that you love me _

_Everything's alright_

_When you're right here by my side _

_When you look me in the eyes_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise _

_When you look me in the eyes._

I remember our times together every time I see you with your new partner. Every time you hold hands, cuddle and kiss each other I sigh believing, no, knowing that I could love you so much more than that person.

Your innocent pools of the purest blue look at me now but in a different light and the tears stream helplessly down my face as I so desperately want our past to be our much greater future together…because I know and I want you to know that no one will ever love you like me…

**

* * *

**

A romantic Rei longing for a new future in the past…Please leave any comments they will be appreciated. – Dark Shadows 01


End file.
